


Форма

by vvinterorange



Series: мы пепел [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, ожоги, описания увечий и ран
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterorange/pseuds/vvinterorange
Summary: Наверное, действительно не стоило сюда ехать.
Relationships: Найто/Бьякуран
Series: мы пепел [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823410





	Форма

В палате было светло и стерильно чисто.  
Найто чувствовал себя неуместным. Он приехал издалека — сразу, как узнал, что Бьякуран ещё в определенной степени жив. Ввалился в больницу, размахивая телефоном, из динамика которого доносился ровный голос Савады, что-то вроде «Да-да, ничего не имею против».  
Ещё бы он был против.  
Врач, маленькая худая женщина с печальным лицом, говорила Найто: понимаете, пациент в очень тяжелом состоянии. Жив, да, но мы не знаем, придет ли он в себя хоть когда-нибудь. Найто кивал, но слушал вполуха. Его неодолимо тянуло вперед; ему надо было увидеть, убедиться.  
Возможно, попрощаться.  
Во всяком случае, так он считал, пока не зашел в палату и не остановился перед кроватью, на которой, опутанное проводами и трубками, лежало… что-то.  
Это не было Бьякураном; то есть не могло быть им. Что-то внутри Найто упорно отказывалось признавать забинтованное, неподвижное, длинное тело. Он ещё помнил Бьякурана — его манеру говорить, двигаться, его суждения и методы достижения целей. Его силуэт. Мягкие легкие волосы. Теплые губы. Острые локти. Бьякуран был формой, наполненной этими воспоминаниями; теперь границы формы нарушились, и Найто никак не мог ее узнать.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, Бьякуран, — сказал он, глядя на уходящую под бинты трубку. В тишине палаты тонко попискивала аппаратура. Лицо Бьякурана — то, что от него осталось, — было скрыто за повязками и кислородной маской. Найто попытался представить себе, что там, под всем этим, Бьякуран улыбается.  
Не вышло.  
Найто слишком хорошо знал, в каком тот состоянии на самом деле. Наверное, Савада был прав: не стоило сюда ехать. Разборки Вонголы с их потенциальными врагами и так называемое милосердие Савады — это всё было не его дело. Всё, кроме Бьякурана.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила за его спиной врач. Найто обернулся, открыл рот, хотел спросить — можете оставить нас наедине? — и осекся. Лицо женщины поплыло синей акварелью, рот раскрылся длинным черным овалом и схлопнулся обратно, губы сложились в издевательскую усмешку. — Что-то не так, Лонгчемп?  
— Ты, — сказал Найто с облегчением. — Я уже начал волноваться, где тут савадина «непревзойденная охрана».  
— Лучшая из лучших, — усмехнулся Мукуро. — Если трупам вообще нужна охрана.  
Найто хотел сказать: «Это не труп!», но не смог. Вместо этого у него вырвалось:  
— Это… не та форма.  
Мукуро склонил голову набок. Он всегда так делал, когда знал ваш ответ заранее, но хотел, чтобы вы его все равно произнесли.  
— Не тот вид, запах, на ощупь не то, — торопливо добавил Найто. Ему было немного сложно представить себе лицо Бьякурана. Но вот остальное вспоминалось отлично: то, как Бьякуран облизывал губы, как щурился на свет, как смеялся. Как выгибал спину, как подмахивал бедрами, когда трахался. Найто помнил его на ощупь; раньше они оба, наверное, могли бы вылепить друг друга из красной земли, но теперь знание и память потеряли смысл. Бьякуран стал чем-то другим, больным и бессмысленным. Почти мертвым.  
— Я не могу осознать, что это он. Не могу ни пожалеть, ни попрощаться. Он ведь уже не проснется, да?  
— Никто не будет рад, если он это сделает, — хмыкнул Мукуро. Потом его голова исказилась, и сквозь нее на мгновение проступило лицо врача — с закатившимися глазами и безвольно приоткрытым ртом. Весь облик Мукуро был нестабилен, тек и волновался, как вода, и это натолкнуло Найто на странную мысль.  
— Я хочу тебя попросить кое о чем… Если ты не слишком занят.  
Мукуро молчал, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Это важно. — Найто скрестил руки на груди. Больничный халат соскользнул с его плеч на пол. — Можешь сделать его настоящим?  
Лицо Мукуро очередной раз содрогнулось, пошло радужной волной, как изображение на испорченном экране. Мукуро поднял руки, и Найто машинально закрыл глаза: момент создания иллюзий ему никогда не нравился.  
— Можешь смотреть, — сказал Мукуро спустя несколько секунд.  
Бьякуран лежал на койке, вытянув руки вдоль тела, бледный и осунувшийся. Найто шагнул к нему, наклонился, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до встрепанных волос. Подумал: это иллюзия. Этого нет и больше никогда не будет, потому что волна пламени Неба сожгла Бьякурану кожу, вскипятила глаза и выбила передние зубы. Найто видел фотографии: Бьякуран после удара выглядел как кусок сочащегося кровью обугленного мяса. У него сгорели веки, ткани носа и язык; его ребра превратились в груду осколков и торчали из почерневших ошметков плоти; из-за того, что он выставил руки в попытке прикрыться пламенем, его пальцы сгорели, и от них остались только почерневшие огрызки.  
Сейчас он лежал, плотно укутанный в иллюзии, светлый и чистый, как концентрированная идея. Найто наклонился к нему низко, так низко, что почувствовал запах его тела; закрыл глаза и наконец-то смог пожалеть об утерянном.


End file.
